What Everyone Wants
by Enzeru Tomoshibi
Summary: My OC, the heir to a hidden Atlantis, looks for the one man who can raise Atlantis and help her run the kingdom. Is a revived Jafar the one she is looking for?
1. Chapter 1

This story is incomplete. I shall finnish it soon.

* * *

It had been almost a year since Jafar had finally been defeated. Agrabah was flourishing under the protection of Aladdin, the rule of the sultan, and the beauty and strength of princess Jasmine. Everyone was happy and still in celebration over the independence from the tyranny of the dark sorcerer. 

One day when the sun was high in the sky, a messenger from a far away queendom arrived with an urgent message. It read:

Princess Enzeru til Atlantis, heir to the throne of Atlantis, seeks audience with the royal family and the royal advisor. She will arrive exactly two days after you send your reply if the reply is favorable. The circumstances under which this visit is sought will be explained at a latter date.  
Good day to you all,  
Court of Enzeru, future queen of Atlantis, protector of the vale of life.

The sultan was suddenly serious after reading this. "We need to prepare for her arrival. Bring out the best dishware and call in everyone we call in for visiting royals. We have not had a visitor in such a long time," The sultan said to his daughter, princess, Jasmine and her future husband, Aladdin.

Jasmine had not seen her father like this in such a long time. He was serious about something. Last time this happened her mother had died. In fact, Enzeru was at the funeral.

Enzeru had been a strange looking woman; with her bright flaming hair and brilliant blue eyes not to mention her silvery skin. At first she thought Enzeru was some kind of goddess but was not at all surprised when she learned the strange woman was a princess and an Atlantian.

The truth was Enzeru had been a friend of her mother's and had been distraught when her own mother died. She was sympathetic to Jasmine and tried her best to comfort her. Jasmine had never forgotten her for her kindness. She was going to make this the best visit Enzeru had ever had.

Everything was set in motion for Enzeru's return to Agrabah. She had her bags packed and her dragon was saddled. She didn't want to ride in the carriage, she felt it too prissy. Enzeru would ride on her dragon's back and she would buy everything she needed when she arrived.

The truth behind her visit was to continue her search for the one the prophesy spoke of, the man with the power to raise Atlantis. The man with the power would be her husband, following the traditions. She had heard that Jafar had magic powers. She was unsure how true this was, although she had always sensed something about him that was different than the others surrounding her. Although, there was Jasmine; the young princess seemed to have a pureness sleeping in her heart.

Enzeru shook all of this off. She had to focus on the task at hand. Her messenger would be arriving soon with the sultans reply. They had been out of touch since the princess's mother had died. Her best friend had died and left behind a daughter to carry on the traditions of the alliance of princesses.

Enzeru had also heard roomers that Jafar was dead, she hoped not. He was the closest sorcerer for miles around who know anything of the happenings inside a palace. Enzeru heard a noise at the entryway and walked in front of her throne.

The messenger she had sent came in and bowed before her. "The reply was favorable, your grandness." This was it, she was off to Agrabah.

The palace in Agrabah was buzzing. With moments left until Enzeru's arrival, everyone was trying to finish the last minute details. Abu was even helping hang decorations. The cooks were in the kitchen preparing a feast, the princess was overseeing the decorating, and Aladdin was helping in everyway he could.

Meanwhile, In an Incan temple, Enzeru was mounting her dragon. She had been staying in different kingdoms with the princesses of the society she belonged to. It was time for her to move on.

The shaman here was a complete phony, as with the Mayan shaman. There were few men left in the world who truly knew magic of any kind. It was left to her to seek out one, just one. Like a diamond hidden in a dark dank cave filled with horrible creatures.

She shook herself from this thought and waved good bye to her friends and servants as she took off on her dragon. Within hours of her departure she would arrive at her destination; the palace in Agrabah.

Back at the palace everything was ready and the occupants were all waiting for Enzeru's arrival. Jasmine had even talked Aladdin into bathing Rajah for the occasion. The fussy tiger liked swimming but hated baths.

In a distant corner of the sky there was a twinkling as something dashed through the sky and began to circle above them. "Aladdin, what is it?" Jasmine asked.

Having never been present for Enzeru's landings, she had no clue it was really her. "I don't know, and I'm not sure I like the look of it," The young man said, standing his ground. Everyone else watch in wonder at the sight.

Soon you were able to see the blue dragon dressed in sliver riding gear. The Sultan smiled up at it and that set Jasmine at ease. "I think I know what it is now," The princess began, "I think that is Enzeru." Aladdin looked over at her, slightly confused. "I remember the stories about how she arrived on a great blue beast that could breathe ice." The sultan looked over at his daughter and pointed up, smiling.

Jasmine obediently continued to watch the sky. The dragon continued to circle lower and lower until it finally landed in the space between the palace and the gate.

Enzeru jumped off the great beast's back, refusing help from the captain of the guards. "Well, I'm here," Enzeru said with a bright smile.

"Enzeru, it is so good to see you again. It has been ages since we last had a visit from you," the sultan said with great enthusiasm.

"I know," Enzeru began, "I've just been busy seeking my prophesy, that's all." She shrugged a little and looked over at Jasmine. "My, how you've grown. And I take it this is the young man I've been hearing so much about. My, the heroic stories I've heard."

Enzeru paused a moment, "There is one person I do not see here. Don't tell me he got tossed in the dungeon."

The sultan looked over at Enzeru uneasily, "I don't know how to put this, but he's well." Aladdin took over, "Jafar tried to take over the kingdom and we had to kill him to stop him."

Enzeru sighed and put her head in her hand. "I'm really sorry, Enzeru. If you had been here to stop him maybe…" Aladdin trailed off. Enzeru shook it off, "How long has he been gone?" Jasmine counted in her fingers, "Just a couple of months."

Enzeru's eyes widened, "Do you have adequate transportation for the desert?" Aladdin and Jasmine both nodded. "We must leave now if I want my plan to work," Enzeru commanded.

"What are you going to do?" Aladdin asked. Enzeru took a deep breath before replying, "With the sultan's permission I wish the revive Jafar."

Everyone was silent for a moment and Jasmine spoke, "But why?" Enzeru turned to Jasmine, "Would you want to revive Aladdin if he were killed?" Jasmine seemed to understand and said nothing more.

Everyone looked at the sultan in the awkward silence. "So let me see if I understand you," He began, "You want to bring back the guy who attempted to destroy my life and take over the kingdom all because you think he might be the one who can save your Atlantis?"

Enzeru sighed, "I promise to keep him from trying that again. You know I have the power."

The sultan smiled and nodded, "You have my permission, but just take Aladdin with you for extra protection." Aladdin looked a little confused, "You're going to allow her to bring him back? And how does she plan to bring him back, anyway?"

The sultan motioned for Enzeru to answer. "You do not understand prophesy at all, do you? Well, no matter. I plan to use an ancient device hidden in the desert. Jasmine, you should come, too. After all, it is your birth right as a princess to see this."

Aladdin, still confused, gave in after a talk with the sultan. So Aladdin, Jasmine, and Enzeru took a carpet ride to the center of the desert. There, the ruins of an ancient city once surrounded by water held their secrets.

In the center of the ruins stood a tall tower, only accessible by flying dragon or carpet. Lucky for them the carpet they were on could fly.

When they landed in the tower it seemed to sway slightly. "No worries, it always does this," Enzeru mused. She waved for the two lovebirds to follow her.

They walked from the over look to the central room. Inside they found a big pool of water with some kind of strange device before it. "This is it," Enzeru whispered, "You stand before a gate to the unjudged spirits. Please stay back." Jasmine and Aladdin stepped back to the door way while Enzeru progressed inside.

Enzeru stood before the device and the water began to swirl. She set her hands on the device and the water formed into a typhoon. "Keep back, no matter what!" Enzeru yelled at the confused young people behind her. She muttered something in Atlantian and the water turned red.

"I call you, Jafar. Come to me," Enzeru whispered to the swirling waters.

A face peered out of the typhoon, "Who disturbs me?" Enzeru smiled, "I guess you don't recognize me, I'm Enzeru." Jafar's face stared at her a moment, "It is you, well, I'm dead. Why do you search for me now?"

Enzeru hung her head, she hated asking for help. She swallowed her pride, "I need your help. Atlantis is now hidden beneath the sea and I do not have the power to raise it. I feel as though you would."

Jafar frowned, "I would if I were not, you know, dead!" He seemed grumpier than when he was alive. "I can remedy that if you give me your word, make an oath on your powers, that you will behave," Enzeru replied, still keeping a level head.

"I give you my word," Jafar said, ending with something muttered in Latin. Enzeru nodded, "I accept your word and will hold you to it." Enzeru finished with something muttered in Latin.

Suddenly the water began to churn and turn white. The room began to be lit with some holy light. "Return to this world, Jafar!" The light blinded everyone and Enzeru was knocked off her feet.

Jafar's figure stood before them, dressed as he was when he died, but his scepter lay beside Enzeru. "Mi-lady," Jafar said, helping Enzeru back to her feet.

"Good to have you back. I hope you remember the prophesy," Enzeru said as her thanks. "Yes, I do," Jafar replied.

Jasmine and Aladdin were watching from the doorway. Enzeru turned to face them, "It's alright, he's not going to bite you." She giggled a little.

Jafar smiled, "I promise not to bite as long as you stay out of my face. Although even the most tame tiger will bite if you annoy it too much."

Aladdin, followed by Jasmine, came into the room. Enzeru understood their caution. Jafar still had power, even if she now carried his staff.

"Shall we go then?" Enzeru asked. "Yes, I'm ready to leave this forbidden place," Jafar replied, "Besides, I haven't eatten anything in weeks."

Enzeru turned to Aladdin, "Take the carpet and Jasmine bak to the palace. I will be along soon." Aladdin, still in shock, nodded his reply and led Jasmine to the landing where they arrived.

"I take it you want to test my powers," Jafar said with a slight sigh. He was beginning to wonder if she doubted him. "Well, yes, but I also want to give Aladdin and Jasmine time to think about all this. Aparently you put them through quite a lot while I was away," Enzeru smirked a little.

"Yes, I suspose I did. I just want someone to give me a chance with a little more then just offering suggestions to a child. Ruleing a kingdom would be the best way to do that. Besides, I was lonely and needed to fill the void with something," Jafar stopped. Was this really why he had tried to take over Agrabah? He was sure it was.

Enzeru smiled, "I would be lieing if I were to tell you it wasn't a full time duity to run a kingdom. You have to not only rule over others but you also have tohelp the people." Enzeru walked over to a wall where a painting was still visable.

"This mural was once the mission statement of not only my people, but also all other rulers. We were to keep order and care for the people under us. If the people were not doing well, we were failing in our duity. Many people commited suicide when they discovered someone living in poor conditions," Enzeru said all this while pointing to the remanents of the painting.

"People were more dedicated back in the old days. How can anyone keep others in mind when they want something?" Jafar asked. He was starting to come to a realization, a kingdom would not survive if the people did not like the ruler.

"Simple. They think about their needs and then help their people receve these needs. If they want something, they make it available to all people. Hence libraries," Enzeru replied, leading Jafar to the landing.

"But people are naturally greedy and want what other people can not have. They also will prevent others from gaining it." Jafar was thinking about power for the most part, but once he thought a moment he realized it also applied to wealth.

"That is why people need to be responsable. If a ruler is not responsable they will fail." Enzeru thought a moment about all the kingdoms she had seen fall. This was all too true.

"I guess that means you have a lot of things to deal with," Jafar said with a look of concern. "Yes, I do. That is why once Atlantis has been brought back from the sea I must marry soon after," Enzeru replied in a strong tone.

Jafar raised an eyebrow. He was unsure what was truely going through the Atlantian's head but he was currious. He decided to change the subject, "Shall we be leaving?" Enzeru smiled. He was clearly changing the subject. She began to wonder if he was doubting himself. That was so unlike him. "Yes, we shall."

He offered her his arm. As she took it they were off in a whirlwind of sand and warm air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Not Much Has Changed

Enzeru and Jafar landed outside the palace gates. The great twister they had created to bring them here had dissipated. The guards had not noticed them yet and Enzeru gave the motion for Jafar to be quiet. She walked out from behind the building they were behind as Jafar stayed behind.

"Oh, it's you, my lady," one of the guards said with a bow. "I have a small favor to ask of you, kind sirs," Enzeru began, "What I am asking you may be against your better judgment but I'm going to ask you to trust my power." The guards looked at each other and shrugged. The silent guard spoke up, "The sultan trusts you and that is good enough for us." Enzeru nodded, "Thank you."

She returned to Jafar and told him to follow her. As they reached the gates one of the guards twitched and the other stopped them, "What are you doing? Don't you know he is an enemy of the kingdom?" Enzeru nodded, "And he is indebted to me. I have full power over him and his magic. You have nothing to fear." The frightened guard relaxed a little as she raised her hand and lowered it. The guards bowed and allowed them to pass, eyeing Jafar suspiciously.

As Enzeru led Jafar through the gates she let out a breath. "That was hard, but the worst is yet to come. You must help me convince the sultan, no magic involved, that you are a good person. Not only is it important in the here and now but also for the future. When Atlantis has risen we will have to continue good relations with all the kingdoms we were once allied with."

"My dear, you seem to forget that I acquired my high status the first time by using my words to make everyone trust me. At the time my only aim was to survive and it was not until later my intentions were no longer pure," Jafar replied.

Enzeru smiled, "Good, then perhaps I should fill you in on all the changes. Aladdin and Jasmine are married. The sultan is happier than ever and trusts me like he would trust his own family. Also, as I said, you are indebted to me, meaning magic will not allow you to turn against me. I know it all sounds cruel but things are as they are for a reason."

"I imagine Allah has a lesson to teach me for dappling in the dark magic and looking down on the princess," Jafar sighed. Enzeru nodded in response, "If that is how you wish to think of it as, go for it. I like to think the sun goddess is leading me with her star children pointing and giggling as I head in the right direction."

"You have an odd outlook on life, Enzeru," Jafar replied as they reached the doors. "So do you, but I guess it is just a matter of perspective. After all, birds think it's odd that fish do not fly and fish think it is odd birds do not breathe under water. However they are all part of a grander scheme." Jafar looked at Enzeru with more respect than he had ever held for man or woman.

The duo approached the throne and bowed, Jafar lower than Enzeru as a sign of apology. "Oh, get up you two. No need to be so formal, especially Enzeru," the sultan said with a warm smile, "Aladdin and Jasmine returned right before you did and told me everything. I do not have a vast knowledge of things such as magic; however, I do know that Jafar owes Enzeru a great debt. I do hope you are the one to raise Atlantis back above the land." Enzeru smiled and nodded, "Thank you for understanding." Jafar said nothing but bowed again.

Enzeru and Jafar left the throne room without saying a word. As they entered Jafar's chambers they both let out a sigh of relief. Jafar walked over to his favorite place to sit and sat down, "Now, where is the meddlesome bird, Irago?"

Enzeru shrugged, "I do not know. I imagine he has received word of your return and is in hiding out of fear you might punish him for siding with Aladdin." Jafar smirked, "Wise creature." Enzeru shook her head, "Don't be so harsh on him. He was only doing what he believed to be right." Jafar laughed, "Right? That foul bird doing what is right? He's only looking out for his own well being."

"That may be so, but wouldn't you do the same?" Enzeru replied. "I would show more support for my master," Jafar responded. "Like you did by trying to take over Agrabah?" Enzeru asked. Jafar looked annoyed, "Don't argue with me, woman." "I'm not arguing, I'm just stating the facts and truths, you are arguing. Besides, have you forgotten who is responsible for bringing you back to life and giving you a shot at the Atlantian throne?"

"It's a throne that no longer exists," Jafar growled. "It still exists, but it is miles and miles under water and requires you to help me raise it," Enzeru replied calmly. "Which I will do, I assure you. Despite what I have done in the past I am a man of my word," Jafar spoke calmly.

"Then we are in agreement that we will leave the day after tomorrow to find Atlantis," Enzeru smiled and found a place to sit. "That is too soon. We need a week to prepare," Jafar stroked his beard. "We can get everything done tomorrow. I already know the spell we need to use and teaching you will not take but maybe an hour at most including practicing time," Enzeru propped her feet up on a nearby table. "We also must buy supplies, inquire as to the weather in the region, acquire a ship and horses, and pack."

Enzeru shook her head, "When we raise the city all we need will be there. As for traveling, I have that covered. As for the weather, I already know what it will be and I am fully prepared." Jafar frowned, "If the city is flooded how will we have everything we need?" Enzeru laughed, "The city is underwater, but not flooded. A spell was placed on it before it sank. There is a protective force surrounding it. Only great magic can penetrate it and activate the crystal."

"I almost forgot that Atlantis was given its power by those crystals," Jafar replied. Little did Enzeru know he was beginning to think like his old self, the man who had tried to take over Agrabah years before.

"We should get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Enzeru said with a yawn. "You're right, perhaps we should get some sleep," Jafar replied, having no intentions of going to sleep so soon. Enzeru stood up and smiled, "Well, good night then." She left the room, leaving Jafar alone and scheming.

"It was lucky for me she came along and revived me when she did. If it wasn't for her I would be dead. Now she is planning to make me a king of one great city, but why stop there. Once I have the power of Atlantis I could rule the world. All I have to do is play my cards right, make her think I care about her, and then take Atlantis out from under her," Jafar cackled.

* * *

Want to know what happens next? Keep checking back with me for chapter 3. 


End file.
